An Addamsish Potter: Hogwarts, Meet the Family
by tarnished silver things
Summary: Well, First Year's done, & the Twins want to stay. But the rest of the school-age Addams Cousins are coming, too. How will Hogwarts deal with Edgar & Ellen, Emily the Strange, Vendetta, and Eddie Munster? Oh, poor Cousin Severus. Abandoned, new storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/AR: I got the words maternal/paternal mixed up, Emily is related to the Addams through her dad, not her mom. *headdesk.***

The summer of 1992 found the Addams/Munster/Wallace/Alp/Frump children doing a very great and many numerous things. Now, I am going to be quite a fair bit lazy and not go into them in detail, but instead, I will just record the summer for you. Now, I suppose I shall start around late July, and explain to you just how the individual Addams cousins got to the mansion that summer.

You see, at the start of the summer, when twelve-years-old Emily was first at the Addams Family mansion, she and her mother had stopped by to visit Emily's fathers family before continuing on their way to their new town. Again. After Emily left, she duplicated herself, essentially splitting herself in half, her the good her, and the duplicate her evil half. The good her was trained by a neighbour, Venus Fang Fang, who was the foremost spy trainer in the world. After Emily joined with her evil self, however, and became the complete Emily again, Venus and the Wallace family came to the agreement that it would be for the best if the Wallace's left the town. They did, and by the end of July, Emily's mom had left for another new town, leaving Emily in the care of the Addams. She left quite quickly after she saw her daughter and Vendetta dissecting a Boggart, for some reason . . .

Vendetta Frump was ten when her Baba, (Granny in Bulgarian) Granny Frump, died. Vendetta had been living with her Baba after her parents had died in a boating accident when she was six, and after Granny Frump died, Morticia became Vendetta's guardian. It was little Eddie, only a few months younger than Vendetta, who came up with Vendetta's first-ever nickname; Venna. Only family could call her that, however. Vendetta had declared quite firmly that should anyone else attempt to call her by that name, they would find themselves in concrete shoes at the bottom of a lake. Covering up evidence from things like that had been one of the many things that her father, a professional criminal, had taught her before his death. He had been a subtle man, but Vendetta's mother, a trained since birth assassin, had taught Vendetta other things. Like making gum that you could chew, spit onto the floor, and then would blow up when it came into contact with any sort of shoe. It always had amazed Vendetta how a simple mission to kill the other person could cause such a faithful marriage and a child.

Eddie had been brought over around the same time as Vendetta, when Granpa Munster had declared that he would only go to see his sister if he could drag someone along with him. Eddie drew the short straw, but he had stopped minding that after he and Vendetta had scared a few townsfolk. They hadn't gotten mobbed yet, sadly, but you couldn't have everything in life. Although, they weren't too sure on that. Everyone had been quite pleased, after all, when Great-Aunt Millie came to stay at the mansion for the summer. Something about keeping Emily from too much trouble. Eddie had overheard her telling Gomez, however, that it was more to make sure the girl didn't brood even more than usual. What was wrong with brooding? Then again, it did get quite smelly when Granpa started brooding in his lab.

The Alps arrived just before the Addams twins did, and Ellen had immediately grabbed Emily from her attic room - it was decorated in a beautiful crumbling castle style this year, Ellen made a note to set up a prank in it - and brought her to the kids' lab to start working on making electronics work around magic. Wednesday had written about a hunch that putting some sort of solvent on the inner parts of the electronics to make them resistant to the destruction that magic caused them might be the solution. Ellen had a hunch that you needed to reinforce any plastic parts with some sort of paste. This had lead to a rather… loud argument that had only ended when Emily threw some sort of tiny rocks at them that shut them up and freeze them in place long enough for her to grab their notes, scan them into her computer, and combine them in what would hopefully work as a sort of force field against magic. Edgar had been working with Grandmama and Granpa for most of the summer, learning potions and such things from them. (And breaking up more than a few fights . . . )

Now then, I suppose that this author has told you enough of that, how about we get to the fun part: pranking everyones most darling dearest Cousin Snape?

Of course, if you'd rather wait until the next chapter, that is perfectly understandable . . .

Oh, so you DO want to see them prank him? Well . . . I _suppose_ . . . Let's see . . . July 15th was a good prank . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU! SNIVELLING! _BRATS!_" Cousin Severus screlled(A cross between a scream and a yell).

Emily, Edgar, and Ellen all just laughed, while Wednesday and Harry looked at their cousin with innocent expressions. Vendetta and Eddie continued throwing bits of rock, grass, stick, what have you, at the greasy haired man.

"Do you think we should tell him that it's just an illusion, and that he's only been there five minutes, not most of the night? Or that he hasn't moved an inch?" Eddie asked.

Emily was the one to answer him first. Her eyes never leaving the Potions Master, who was running the same course she had at Venus Fang Fang's, or at least, who thought that he was, murmured, "Oh, why ruin the fun?"

"FLATHERING JIMJARS!"

This brought about another round of sniggering from the cousins. Ellen moved Cleopatra off her shoulder. "I wonder, Cousins, if Dear Severus would like a personal introduction to fireworks?"

Around an hour later, The children looked up from their tome of pranking ideas, having just finished putting the crowning touches on the newest one, to see a panting and wheezing Cousin Severus standing above them, clutching his side.

"You - pant - bloody little - pant, wheeze - Hellions. _Run._"

For once, the children did as asked, Edgar snatching up the Prank book as he scrambled. Thankfully, they were quite a bit quicker, and not to mention in better shape, than their adult cousin and had run around enough to lose him so that they could make it to their hideout.

"_In!_" Wednesday hissed at them. While the cousins were not as fluent as Harry, Pugsley, and Wednesday in Parseltongue, they understood the order. Pulling down the rather thick bark, Raven, Emily's Golem, held open the tree trunk for the children to dive in.

They landed with a soft thud, Emily last, pushing the others into the corners of their underground suite. Before anyone could ask, Raven fell headfirst onto the ground, then got up and slunk into some dark corner of the room.

Blinking, Wednesday turned to the other dark haired kids. "Same sleeping arrangements as before?"

The others nodded. Ellen and Edgar and Eddie all pulled out wands. Edgar and Ellen… that was expected, for them to have extras, but the cousins all looked at Eddie. Since when did his parents let him have an unTraced one?

Eddie shrugged happily. "Granpa said I was old enough. I'm not supposed to tell anyone though. Shh!" He help up one finger to his pursed lips. The older cousins smothered chuckles, and Vendetta muttered something about stupid, idiotic boys, and dynamite caps.

Wednesday smacked her arm and led her into the room that she would be sharing with Eddie.

Now, some of you readers may find it inappropriate that a boy and a girl were going to share a room. Perhaps I should outline the underground suite for you, and the sleeping arrangements? You see, There were rooms for all of the cousins. One for Edgar and Ellen, one for Harcourt and Wednesday, one for Vendetta and Emily. Well, there were some new additions this year; Eddie and Raven. So, Emily would be sharing with Eddie and Vendetta, and Raven would… Well, Raven would be setting up booby traps up and down the Rabbit Hole of sorts leading down to the cousins' clubhouse.

Other than the children's' rooms, there was a large rectangular main room, where they fell in. The North and South walls were one and quarter times as long as the East and West walls. It's floor was covered in thick soft pillows under the entrance, and the rest of it was reddish sandstone all over. On the East wall were the three dark marbled wood doors to the kids rooms. The Alp twin's was musty red and grey wood, the Addams Twins black and greenish wood, and Emily, Eddie, and Vendetta's door was greenish, black, and bluish wood. The bedrooms were each large enough for two beds; in Emily, Eddie, and Vendettas case, one bunk bed and a normal bed, and each had one nightstand with a candelabra and an alarm clock. The Addamses also had a bunk bed, but they had moved it into the Emily and the younger sets room when Pugsley had left to Africa for that year long study for aspiring Witch Doctors.

On the North wall, there were two doors. One to the kitchen, and one to the study. Closest to the East wall was the study, which held seven desks and six chairs; thirteen was such a luck number. Six desks and their chairs were pushed against the walls, with a bookshelf filled to the brim with books and pranks and various knick-knacks between them and the next pair, while the seventh desk was in the centre and held a train set and dynamite to blow it up. It had a rather nice vent system leading up and out of the ground and through a tree some several yards away from the entrance. It connected to the vent system for the potions lab and kitchen as well, making quite the maze of vents, backup vents, and backup vents for the backup vents and so on and so forth.

The kitchen was all black and white, in contrast to the rich woods and gilding of the study, and had white marble walls, a grey and sliver veined dragon egg floor. (From hatched dragons, of course, who would ever kill a poor innocent dragon? Other than those disgusting knights in shining armour of course, but still . . . The Addams Clan may be happy with death, but the murder of innocent creatures was different.) There were bleached wood cabinets and drawers, with black stone counters, and silver appliances like a stove, an icebox, and a popcorn machine. Everyday stuff, on the North and East walls of the kitchen. It had a grey wood table and white wing-backed wood chairs with black doilies on the backs, thanks to Ellen's knitting phase a few years back. The little miniature tapestries in them, though, of ancient battle scenes and man hunts and the like were astoundingly well done, though. On the south wall of the kitchen was an island with barstools, and in the cabinets of the island were sparkling cider, grape juice, and a few old bottles of blood, a very good 1736, once they had heard that Eddie was coming for the summer.

There was a plain gray door on the east wall leading into a corner of the Potions Lab, which also had a door on the West Wall of the main room. It's walls were covered in titanium, with vents every two feet or so, and one large vent on the plated ceiling. The floor was metal as well, but it was some sort of space metal that Uncle Fester had found years ago. It glowed slightly, and made more than enough light in the lab. They had some every few feet on the walls and ceiling as well, and there was state of the art lab equipment all shelved along the North and West Walls. On the East wall, the shelves held Potions and Chemistry ingredients, and the South Wall held cauldrons. There were six metal tables for experiments, and attached to each one was a cabinet of potions and other such concoctions. There was also a storage room, it's blue metal door on the South Wall, filled with every ingredient, magical or no, and every chemical, that one could think to name. Edgar was quite fond of it.

There were only two other rooms, and each had it's dark red wood door on the South wall, on the East side of the Rabbit Hole, as the entrance had been dubbed. They were the play room, a plain light grey and white plastered room with some sort of carpet flooring that resisted dirt, yet was soft enough to fall asleep on, and with clear plastic cabinets of toys, games, and racks of music. There were shelves of music players and recorders. There were all sorts of instruments, and art supplies as well. It was also the only room, other than the potions room, that had electric lighting. It was, however, the ONLY room they had equipped with a fan, and the only one with magic windows. Their view of a dull, gray and stormy hail-ridden seaside was quite lovely. Wednesday especially liked the dying Weeping Willow that was near the pier.

The other room was, simply put, the loo. There were eight bathroom stalls, eight sinks, eight Hallowe'en-ghost-shaped mirrors, and it was painted purple, orange, black, and green, Harry had been six and a half when he won the straw drawing on decorating it. It had two cobwebbed chandeliers, and an ever-filled liquid soap dispenser, complete with nightshade scented soap.

The clubhouse was very comfortable, and a total secret from the adults. Whenever they spoke of it above ground in front of adults, or at any time, they spoke in Parseltongue, and called it Wonderland. Emily had come up with it as a tribute to their Great-Great-Great Grandmother Alice Kingsleigh, mother of John, Peter, and Wendy Darling. Wendy was their Great-Great Grandmother, and had married Futterwacken Addams, a Hatter in his spare time, and a very good example of a man, even if he did eventually die from Mercury poisoning rather than a fun death, like setting himself on fire and jumping from a plane onto a mountain of something disgusting, like . . . Marshmallows.

Now, perhaps I've explained too much, The children have already fallen asleep! Ah, well. Back to the writing . . .

The next day, the children did various things in their clubhouse; Emily played the guitar (Thanking Ellen for the weightlessness Charm, hanging upside down from the ceiling really did get the creative juices flowing) and played with her cats, Eddie played with Spot the Dragon in the main room, while Vendetta worked on a Fiend friend for him. She ended up creating an oddly purple Knucker dragon, about the same size as Spot - the size of a small horse. She had very small fangs, which made Vendetta feel a bit put out, but her venom was as corrosive as any Knuckers, proved by Spot, after he stepped on the poor thing.

Harry had told Vendetta of the Basilisk at Hogwarts, and, Vendetta being Vendetta, she had declared the entire school stupid for not letting the poor thing out and had decided to keep the fiend, whom she named Mordant, as her familiar at school. Grudge, her bear-like hamster fiend, she decided, could do as Raven would be doing and help (*cough*cause breakdowns from*cough*) the House Elves.

Edgar was concocting . . . Something, in the the Lab, while Ellen and Wednesday hung out with Emily in the play room, working on making their various electronics work, even when they cast spells near the things. Emily mainly made snaky comments and whacked them with her guitar when they got loud enough that she couldn't hear her own music. She brooded some on her experiences in Silifordville and wrote in her journal, but was never distracted enough to keep from smacking the other girls with what ever was handy. Whenever the cats were under the impression that Wednesday and Ellen were bickering to noisily, they had fun sharpening their claws. Not that the girls minded the pain, but the shock of it quieted them.

They had enough food to stay there a week, not to mention tunnels going all over town, and just about everywhere but the mansion, including, to Emily's delight, their own private sewers, just like her friend Binary Larry had had. The mansion . . . Yeah, easier keeping things a secret when said secret is AWAY from nosy grown-ups. They actually did stay there a few days, restocked, and then went back above ground.

Upon seeing the missing children after four and three quarter days, with the addition of a oddly purple Knucker dragon, the Addams, being Addamses, didn't question it, just asked if they were hungry for some eggs gloomy side up, or maybe some delicious eye of newt, broiled or fried.

In the end, the kids all had a treat - Marinated Gizzard of Lizard. Yummy, yummy!

**AN/AR: It's been exactly two weeks, everybody! I really hope you liked this, and I am happy to say that I really like my first chapter. Anybody catch the references to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland movie? Anybody? Anybody at all?**

**Well, I'm hoping to update again soon, nighty night! Oh, and what did everyone think of how I wrote everybody? Good, Bad, Something-ish?**

**Mercy. 7/1/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/AR: **

**Royslady51 - No worries, I had no plans whatsoever of making the Alice/Peter Pan stuff a big thing, just a little funny bit. What's IZ?**

**Midnight-Raven-Wing - thank you for telling me! I didn't even realise that I'd published the chapter twice!**

**Summer - July 21, 1992**

Harry back slowly out of the room. Ellen, Emily, and Wednesday were working together and they were not fighting. He did not want to know what they were huddled over, he did not want to know what they were doing because, frankly, he did not care right then about anything but his self preservation. He glanced into the room for a moment. Still huddled and whispering. Harry crept over to an old mirror and sidled behind it. He pried open a piece of wall - thank Hell for Pugsley's love of passageway-making - and jumped inside.

"!"

"Sorry, Cousin Itt!" Harry apologised as he and the hairy Addams cousin tumbled down and out from the fireplace. Cousin Itt said some very… rude words, and scuttled off to the Library to read some book or other. Harry just shook his head and made his way over to the pet training area out back.

"Hiya Harcourt!" Eddie yelled, waving as he sat on Spot's neck, scratching the Moth Dragon's neck. Spot chattered happily.

"Go away, you stupid boy!" Vendetta yelled, shaking her fist at Harry. Mordant, her Knucker dragon, imitated her, standing on her hind legs and shaking one small fist while screeling at him.

Harry laughed and waved at his cousins and their dragons. "Hullo Venna, Hullo Eddie! C'mere!"

Eddie nodded and urged Spot forward, reaching Harry in only a few seconds. Vendetta and Mordant took their time and got there a few minutes later.

"Thank you for hurrying, Vendetta," Harry said pleasantly, before hugging her tightly. "Oi!" She'd bit his shoulder!

He let go to see Vendetta smirking at him, and sticking out her tongue. "What do you want?" she asked irritably.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "For you to drop dead. Listen, do either of you know where Edgar is?"

They shook their heads. "Nope! But why do you want him? Where's Wednesday? Is Emily still painting? Is Ellen plotting to kill us? Where's the adults? And w-"

"Whoah!" Harry cut off the eleven year old, holding up two hands. "I want him because the girls are getting along and plotting something, not fighting at all, I don't know what they're doing, I like living too much to ask, the adults went to in Granpa's and Grandmama's case, get a bite to eat, and the rest of them went to go torture the people in the next town over or something. So we're all on our own today."

Eddie's eyes widened. "They'll kill us all."

"YES!" Vendetta yelled, pumping her arms up into the air.

The trio were interrupted from their little conversation by unintelligible yelling, and the sound of someone bouncing.

"AND STAY OUT!" They heard Wednesday yell.

Edgar was bouncing toward them. You had to love accidental magic. When the greyish-skinned boy finally stopped, he shook his head and grinned at his cousins. "Cousins," he drawled, "It may be time to prank the girls."

Eddie and Harry agreed, but Vendetta seethed and burst out, "I AM A GIRL YOU STUPID IDIOTS!"

"Yeah…." Harry said slowly. "And?"

"BAH! STUPID, IDIOTIC, USELESS BOYS!" Vendetta roared at them, stomping off to the mansion.

Harry turned to the others, "What did we do?"

The others just shrugged, putting it down as some other weird girl thing, causing the author and her twin to wish to jump into the story and cause them bodily harm.

.

Emily looked up when the door slammed open, puffing out the candle the girls were working by. Lighting it again, she saw Vendetta in the doorway, fuming and shaking angrily.

"You okay?"

Vendetta stomped over and asked in her thick accent, "What are you doing?"

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Making electronics work around magic. Do you want to help?"

Vendetta nodded and grabbed a stack of notes to look through while her three female cousins worked on the project and watched her warily. Since when was Vendetta social? She'd only been around Eddie all summer.

It was Ellen who eventually asked. Well, asked in an Ellen-ish way. "So, Cousin, who is it that we're pranking?"

"What are you talking about?" Vendetta spat out.

"What's wrong, Cousin?"

"Stupid idiotic boys, I am a girl, mumble, mumble, grumble," Vendetta said, her later words unheard.

Ellen nodded. "Should we turn their rooms into a pink princess wonderland?"

"After we work on this, Ellen," Wednesday admonished the older girl. "We may have to stay up until daylight to do it, though. The boys'll be asleep by then. Now, Vendetta, do you have any ideas?"

"A few…"

.

**Around dawn, a perfectly despicable hour.**

"SUCCESS!"

Emily high-fived her cousins as the music player continued belting out Bauhaus music after having spell after spell cast at it.

Wednesday grinned at Vendetta, "Your idea to use some of Mordant's skin was brilliant!"

Vendetta grunted and continued hunching over the music player and casting various - most of them rather lethal - spells and curses and hexes at it.

Ellen looked out the window and wrinkled her pointy nose when she saw how light it was getting. "Come on, Cousins, the boys should be asleep by now, let's use the secret passages and prank them!"

The others agreed, and Emily grabbed her slingshot.

.

**July 24, 1992, Around 2AM**

When the adults came home, they found the girls in the front room playing some sort of board game that incorporated every game in the house ranging from a rather sooty Candyland game with burnt edges and bullet holes that Wednesday got in a kindergarten gift exchange to chess to the Ancient Egyptian game Senet to Backgammon to Monopoly, as well as dynamite caps. Ellen was just blowing up on of said caps when the adults walked in.

A few hours later, the boys had yet to be seen, so the adults asked the girls if they had seen them.

"No Aunt Morticia/Mama," the girls chorused. "Not for the past few days."

"Oh, all right then. If you see them, be sure to tell them Grandmama's making supper." She said, walking away. Then she stopped and turned for a moment. "You don't think that they've run away, do you?"

"Not at all, Aunt Morticia/Mama."

"Of course not, it will be time for supper soon."

Morticia ignored the banging on the ceiling; though she really should ask Granpa to have Igor behave. He made so much noise with the other little bats.

The girls grinned wickedly at one another. Time to check on the boys.

The boys, who had stopped thrashing a few minutes ago, resumed their movement when the girls came in. "Now, now, boys, stop being so loud. Nothing's wrong, is there?" Wednesday asked in a saccharine tone of voice.

The boys continued to trash about. Ellen rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at them. "_Petrificus Totalus_, morons."

The boys stilled and became flat as boards upon the ground.

Stepping over them, Vendetta looked around the sugary sweet room and asked, "Who's hungry?"

The other girls raised their hands and started removing the spells that made the boys look like stereotypical girly-girls.

Helping Harry up, Wednesday asked, "Will you stop being an idiot now?"

"Uhm… Yes?"

Wednesday patted him on the head. "Good brother. Now come on, Grandmama's making Wildebeest Casserole, and if we don't hurry, Uncle Fester will eat it all!"

.

**AN/AR: So, this chapter any good? I went over Chapter One when I woke up, and edited a few things, like Vendetta's Basilisk, now a Knucker. If you are wondering what a Knucker dragon is, it is, to quote 'Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology,' **

**"Serpentine; small head in relation to the body: four short legs; two vestigial wings [usually kept tucked into sides of body]; prominent hooked claws; cannot fly. **

**COLOUR: Brown, dull red, or greenish blue; often… caked in mud… making it appear slimy brown… skin has scaly rather than leathery texture…. Heavily spined ear flaps. **

**FOOD: rabbits, farm animals, larger specimens will take deer and small children… though normally docile, an angry knucker makes for a dangerous opponent, particularly as it's venom can corrode even the strongest armour… **

**LAIR: Hole in a riverbank or by a stream, often amongst tree roots, or in a deep pond, muddy ditch, disused well, or canal. The lair is referred to as a 'Knucker Hole.' … unless starving, is reasonably safe for adults to approach… not said for children, especially small ones… Knucker's dislike of loud noise can often be a safeguard in this instance. When hunting, the Knucker… wrapping its sinuous body around its victim and squeezing it to death. Cannot breathe fire… deadly, venomous bite. Gooey purple drops of Knucker venom may be found near lairs… not, on any account, be touched… 3 to 6 feet high at the shoulder, 30 feet long." (average size of an adult.)**

**.**

**Spot, is also from the Dragonology series, or at least his species is. I've had a thing for the Dragonology books since I was small, and when I first read the HP books, I crossed out the names for the dragons and replaced them with the Ernest Drake versions for the dragons in those areas. 9.9 I was a very strange child.**

"**15 feet long; 8 to 10 feet high… Small, sinuous body; no legs; two small, moth like wings that are capable of beating extremely fast, making the moth dragon" (ME - common name for American Amphithere.) "one of the only dragon species that can hover. **

**COLOUR: Iridescent purple, though red, blue, and green variants are also commonly seen; bright yellow belly and wings; yellow eyes… almost entirely without spines, belly has scaled appearance, much like that of an alligator; underside of wings consists of leathery skin;otherwise completely covered in fur-like feathers... ****No horns; the head is armed with powerful, snapping beak, usually yellow or orange, lined with small, razor sharp teeth; furry mane stands out from head when the dragon is alarmed or angry. **

**Call: high-pitches squack; flocks will "chatter" by rapidly snapping their beaks open and shut. **

**FOOD: All the large indigenous mammals of North America, typically buffalo. Mustangs and unsuspecting cowboys still riding after dark will also be taken. If food is scarce… gophers, jackrabbits, hovering over burrows until they immerge. **

**FORMS OF ATTACK: Flaming breath; tail lash; constriction… prefer to hunt in small flocks at night, frightening their prey, usually buffalo, by snapping and biting at them, driving them… over the edge of a nearby canyon. **

**GENERAL NOTES: Avoid lighting fires when camping at night in moth dragon territory, as they may be drawn to the light, with fatal results… soft bellies providing… no protection… Adults, if threatened, will surround the nesting site and any fledgling young, defending them with a literal "ring of fire." Moth dragon pelts highly useful. **

**.**

**I found it rather annoying that JKR never showed us any types of dragons in the Americas, other than the Peruvian Vipertooth, so - yay for me - I got to use my insanely well-kept (most of my books tend to fall apart with love and wear within the year - hey, that rhymed, kind of.) collection of Dragonolgy books. If you mind, I'm sorry, but there is a LOT more information on the dragons with Ernest Drake, and even in 'The Compendium' and the 'Handbook' sections - in the Compendium, it's half of the book or more - on the caring and biology and habits, etcetera, of dragons in general, all of which can easily be applied to the JKR dragons. **

**It makes it a helluva lot easier to write, and I find, personally, that writing things with constants and when you have more information makes it a lot more enjoyable. Admittadly, I went a lot overboard in chapter one on the details of the underground clubhouse, but I spent over an hour writing it and actually graphing it out on my computer, so I am definitely not cutting that out. *shudders at the waste of it.* Also, the Dragonology stuff will be really helpful when I write how Eddie helps to teach Vendetta and Hagrid about basic dragon care. From the bone and muscle structure of the Norwegian Ridgeback in HP1, they're closely related to the Moth dragon, and I know that Knuckers are even more closely related than any other species of Dragonology dragon. I know I'm ranting, but it helps avoid flames. PM flames are very annoying, and more detailed, so, putting in details hopefully will avoid them. I can't roast marshmallows over them, so avoiding them works for me!**

**Now I think that I've taken up your time enough, so bye! I'll try to update daily, or rather, nightly, or… before it gets light out, but I make no promises. Please don't do any Wednesday-ish things to me if I miss a day. I'm not a fan of electric chair, or heights. Or both together. I'm sorry if I've been too detailed, I just want everyone to have a good description of the dragons.**

**Note - Spot is green with an orangey beak, and I know that in the TV series he has scales, but Moth dragons are feathered, and I wanted him to be native to the US, and the basic anatomy was the most similar to Norbert's and the Horntail's from the HP movies. The reason that Mordant is purple is because in the Making Fiends webisodes, fiends tend to be unnatural colours. Well, everyone is, but that's not my point. While purple isn't even a Knucker colour, I (*cough* forgot that when I was writing *cough*) took artistic liberties and tried to tie in some more of Making Fiends, since I made Vendetta normal-coloured, though her skin does have a greenish tinge, I'll put that down to fairy or merperson blood, since I already made it so that the Addams aren't completely human.**

**I just noticed something… all of the Addams girls, minus Emily, have their hair in two parts going over their shoulders. Huh. O.o**

**Blessings,**

**Mercy. 7/2/2010**


	3. Chapter 3

31 July, 1992 - The Addamses' Summer Birthday Celebration.

"**Gloomy Birthday to you, Gloomy Birthday to you, Gloomy Birthday Dear Twins, Gloomy birthday to you! And several more!" the Addamses sang. It was actually quite nice, a medley of sound, really.**

**Wednesday grinned at Harcourt over the white-iced cake. Harcourt poked the giant piece of yellow rock candy used as an eye for the skull-shaped thing. Wednesday slapped his hand and started blowing out her twelve candles. Harcourt, catching on, started blowing out his, wishing the same wish that Wednesday was, that Vendetta would PLEASE attend some of her classes. **

**They loved her Fiends, they did, but she had to share the terrorising of the faculty and the student body!**

**One the Addams twins' cake was cut, and each Addams twin had a piece of rock candy(Harcourt pouted a little when Wednesday snatched the black one, he liked liquorice better than lemon), they moved on to Vendetta's green shrunken head cake. **

"Gloomy Birthday to you, Gloomy Birthday to you, Gloomy Birthday Dear Twins, Gloomy birthday to you! And several more!"

Vendetta threw her candles at the boys and started cutting the cake, saving the candy floss hair for Mordant.

The kids were all sitting in the main room while the adults talked in the kitchen when Cousin Severus finally billowed in, only to stop short at the sight of them all gathered there, sitting bat style with their legs crossed, smiling and talking and looking at him with innocent expressions, AND WITH Emily singing some song or other under her breath. Something about true colours.

He glared at them all, a rather impressive sight.. "If you have pranked the cake, I swear, Morticia will be the least of your worries. Am. I. Clear?"

They all nodded and Emily told Raven to get them some corn juice.

Cousin Severus made a face and billowed away again.

"Is he a bat Animagus?" Eddie asked. "'Cuz he's not a vampire, but he acts more like one than Granpa!"

Harcourt shrugged at him. "Don't know. I wouldn't be surprised."

They were quiet for a moment until Emily piped up, finally having stopped her humming, "Hey, is it just me, or does no-one know Severus' birthday?"

There was a collective "Eeerrrrrr…."

"Huh. Do you think he'll teach us potions?"

Everyone looked at Edgar like he was stupid.

"Never mind."

Wednesday rolled her eyes. "Bah. Do you all want to try and get into the Chamber of Secrets this year?"

"You have to ask?"

"Fair enough. Harcourt. Harcourt. Harcourt!"

Harcourt was sitting and staring blankly ahead of himself.

"HARCOURT JAMES ADDAMS!"

Harcourt shook his head when Wednesday pushed him. "Hum, what? What'd I do?"

Wednesday pushed him again. "You're an idiot, you know that? What were you staring off for?"

"Erm…. I dunno. Just tired. Like I knew something bad was gonna happen to me…"

Wednesday smacked his arm. "I'm getting mother, Harcourt. The last time something like that happened we were six and you nearly got possessed by a bigoted murderer!"

"Wednesday!"

"Shut it, or I will strap you to the ground and then get mother."

"But-"

"Harcourt!" Ellen squawked. "Just do it, Cousin."

In the end, they had to hold Harcourt down while Wednesday got Morticia.

"Darling, come here, no fussing now," Morticia reprimanded her son.

Harcourt rolled his eyes and walked over to his mother, who immediately began inspecting his old scar.

"Well, there's nothing happening there… Ooh…"

Granpa, who had come in with Morticia, made a suggestion. "Well, why don't you check Voldemort than, yeah? Might be connected both ways, after all."

"Granpa!" Morticia exclaimed.

"What? What'd I do this time?"

"You're a genius! Wednesday, darling, go fetch that old diary that that old soul piece is in."

"Yes, Mother."

A few minutes later, there was the sound of broken plaster, and a dusty-looking Wednesday came in carrying a safe in front of her. "Here it is, Mother. And I have the other things too."

"Good girl, now sit down with your cousins."

Morticia opened the trembling white leather bound diary and pressed it flat on the table next to her, smoothing the ink-splattered pages flat. She fished through the safe for a moment and brought out a very sharp and wicked looking pen. "Tom," she murmured as she wrote, "What did you do to my son?" The pen cut clean through the pages of the diary, which screamed a little, jumping to try and get away from Morticia's firm hand.

She ripped the page a little, and some ink poured out.

Words started appearing in a runny, watery and spotted hand, like someone was crying over it. 'Not again, not again.'

"Again?" Morticia wrote.

'No pain. Evil. You're evil.'

"Well that's obvious… what did you do to my son?" Morticia murmured angrily.

'Nothing! No torture...' The diary was shaking, and some thin ink was running down the pages, smudging the words, and it was making a muffled screaming now.

Morticia threw the covers together again and tossed the book back into the safe. "Well you'd think he wasn't grateful for being driven past insanity!" She huffed. "Harcourt, darling, do you want to try to get something out of him?"

There was a very audible scream of terror from the diary.

"No, Mother. Thank you."

Morticia huffed again. "Oh, fine. But if you think of something, come straight to me or your father, do you understand?"

Harcourt smiled. "Yes mother."

"_Bien, mon petit._"

"Tish! You spoke French!"

As the cousins and Granpa clamoured from the room to avoid a kissing-fest, Harcourt held Wednesday's wrist and squeezed it tightly. _Talk later._

Wednesday agreed and they went back to their cousins for the day, though Harcourt was still watched closely.

.

That night, Wednesday dragged him through the maze that was their attic and finally sat him down in a dingy little room on a well worn sofa.

"Alright Harry, now tell me what your thinking, or I'll hex you!"

Harcourt rolled his eyes. "I hate being called Harry… I think that maybe like I was anchoring Voldemort… maybe I did the same to him? It makes sense, you have to admit."

Wednesday tapped her chin and paced in the small area, bumping into a rickety wooden dresser. "Perhaps…. He had a sense of you back then, and could sense you, and feel how you felt kind of… Sometimes you felt him. Maybe, maybe you're right, and his link is getting stronger and your feeling him because…"

"Because mould face is getting stronger?"

"Exactly! But how…"

"Horcruxes?"

"Oh please, Harry, any competent Dark Wizard knows not to use those. Maybe soul anchors? Or maybe he killed a sea crone and stole her shell, you know the kind, steals immortal life, blah, blah, blah? Or at least whatever is left of him is doing that? No, he'd need to be corporeal, wouldn't he?"

"Or he's not competent! Wends, admit it, the guy was an imbecile before we drove him insane! A genius, but an idiot. He knew about immortality and chose the first thing he could get his hands on! You remember when we studied them with Grandmama, once you make one, you have to make more, whether you're conscious of the fact or not."

Wednesday sighed. "Fine. But Harcourt, if you die because of your theory, you'd better come back to haunt me, or you'll never hear the end of it!"

Harcourt hugged her. "Don't worry about me, sis."

**AN/AR: I'm sorry, I know this doesn't flow too well, but it's the best I could make it and still have what I want in there. Heh, heh, heh?**

**Yep! I always thought that HP and LV would have to be connected both ways for them to be equals, and getting rid of Harry's Horcrux wouldn't destroy that. I can't remember where I read about soul anchors, but that's what the Harrycrux always seemed like to me; an anchor for both of them, tying them to earth and life. I honestly doubt that cannon Harry would have survived without it. Can't live while the other lug survives and all that jazz. It always seemed like LV was controlling the connection, so I switched it, Harry is now. So long as Voldemort is strong enough to sense, Harry can sense him. The diary is getting stronger, so LV is, so Harry knows it.**

**The diary the Addams made is completely bonkers, by the way, not very coherent. The Addams torturing him for hurting one of their own, and even killing two of their own(Lily was an Addams, and her husband was by marriage because of that.), and trying to posses their son…**

**I think if he weren't dead he would be.**

**I hope this made some sense, if not, I apologise, not-there summer sleeping schedules are not kind as Helga Hufflepuff.**

**Mercy. July 3, 2010.**


	4. Chapter 4

**August 3, 1992 - Pet Care**

**Around Midnight, isn't the night just lovely when you can't see the stars?**

Eddie shifted on Spot, snuggling into the dragon's feathery mane. Spot puffed some flames at the bonfire while Eddie flicked the page.

"Thank you, Spot," the eleven year old murmured. He glanced up at his cousins. "Do I _have_ to read it again?"

Ellen snickered. "Yes, Cousin. Harcourt shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get to sleep!"

Wednesday bonked Harcourt on the head. "Hush, Brother. Read, Eddie."

Muttering under his breath about bossy girls, Eddie read aloud from his Dragon Care book, "**Commonly known as the Moth Dragon due to its habit of only hunting at night, the American Amphithere is a particularly mordacious creature that will snap and bite at almost anything. It's iridescent feathers have an almost fur-like appearance...**" He kept on reading about Spot's Species until he got to the end of the page. "Am I done NOW?"

Emily tapped her chin. "No."

"What else do I have to read?"

Vendetta smirked, and Eddie contained a gulp of fear. She was mean! Who locked someone in a room with white lacy frills… and dolls with button eyes… and flowery tea sets! Eurhahggg….

Eddie read for ages about the care of Dragons, mostly focusing on Knuckers and Moth Dragons. What idiot didn't know that Knuckers didn't fly, after all? Their wings were tiny, like Tasmanian dragons, "vestigial wings," the book had called them. And why did he have to read about the red lining inside a baby dragon's mouth, and how throwing it's head back, mouth open meant it was hungry. It's like a bird that way, it's practically common sense!

Stupid girls… And now he was turning into Vendetta. Oh, blood monkeys.

And why didn't they read the book if they cared that Basilisks laid their eggs in other pseudo-dragon's nests if they cared so much! Didn't everyone know that Norwegian Ridgebacks shed their skin four times a year, compared to a common European dragon's three?

Eddie loved dragons, he really and truly did. But he did not like to read to annoying cousins about them!

It was starting to get light out when they finished, and all of the children made a mad dash for the house. Just because they would have to put up with sunshine during school didn't mean they would in the summer!

**August 15, 1992 - Trip to Houdini Courts, the American Magicals' Shopping District.**

Emily scratched NeeChee's ears absently, looking around Houdini Courts. She may be a witch, and her mother a Squib, but she had never been to Houdini Courts. It was pretty, she thought, with a big mish-mash of buildings. Her lips quirked when she saw the shop that Aunt Morticia was leading her into.

It was a gray wooden old house, with two stories, an attic with a broken shutter, dark gray shingles on the roof, with one falling to the ground - she picked that one up when it landed in front of her, it might be good for some experiments - and a few broken window panes, all of them dusty. In the front window by the dark yet faded brown wooden door, a stubby candle flickered, illuminating the dirty window. Emily made note of the boggling amount of potions ingredients in the window display; after all, it never hurt to remember something.

Yes, she thought to herself, Jersey Devil Everything Store was definitely awesome.

There was some sort of music playing in the background when Emily came in last. Aunt Morticia was kissing an old woman on the cheek hello. The woman said something in very fast French and led Morticia away. Thinking the same thing, all of the kids eyed Gomez.

He grinned, his six canine teeth glinting in the candlelight. "Wonderful! Children, you go along and look around, you can get whatever you like. Edgar, my boy, what do you say we find some explosives?" And with that, Uncle Gomez grabbed Edgar and dragged him away through the maze-like store. Ellen loped after them. Why were twins so… twinny? She didn't get it, and she'd had a twin, albeit an evil one, for two weeks or so in Silifordville.

She followed Wednesday and Harcourt, who were holding their school supply lists - she knew she'd forgotten something….

"Wednesday, Harcourt?"

"Yeah, Emily?"

"You're using a British accent again, and can I get my school things with you? I left my list at the Mansion."

Harcourt and Wednesday shifted around a little and then nodded at the same time. "Of course."

They were scary when they did that.

Grabbing the piece of parchment, which Emily noted had HER name on it, Emily read,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva M. McGonagall

(Transfiguration Mistress)

Dear Miss Wallace-Strange, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

You will be placed in Second Year classes with your age group. Should you find yourself unable to cope with the coursework, tutoring is available to all students. As a transfer student, you are required to be sorted after the First Year Students at the Start of Term Feast.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Filius F. Flitwick Deputy Headmaster

.

Students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 2)_ by Miranda Goshawk (Core Classes)

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot (History of Magic)

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling (All Classes)

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch (Transfiguration)

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore (Potions/Herbology)

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger (Potions)

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander (DADA)

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble (DADA)

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring ONE pet to school with them.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS THAT HAVE NOT PASSED THE FLYING EXAM ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS AT SCHOOL."

"Flitwick… hey, isn't that the name of a dueller in the 60s?"

Harcourt looked up from the Salamander spleens to answer her. Wednesday continued poking a bloated Toad's Liver. "Er, yeah, I think so. He's the Charms Professor now, and has an Apprentice our age. She-"

"Oo-ooh! Do you _like_ Lyra, Hawwykins?" Wednesday teased her twin, still poking the Liver.

Harcourt nudged her with his elbow. "Aw, stuff it, _Wendy._ Or everyone can find out about Ne-" Harcourt was cut off by Wednesday clapping a hand over his mouth and kneeing him in the groin.

"Shut. UP."

Harcourt glared at the green-eyed girl, but nodded. Shaking himself a bit, he continued, "As I was saying, Lyra helps Flitwick in classes from time to time and is actually pretty good. Dead clever when it comes to wandwork, she even helps with the Fourth Years, I think."

Emily nodded. "She sounds interesting. What's she look like?"

"White hair, skin paler than Mama's, red eyes, and she squints in bright light. She's about, eh, my height, give or take a few inches, and she's really tiny. If she got on a broom, she'd blow away, I swear."

Emily snickered. "Well then, I guess we'll have to deadbolt your girlfriend to the floor."

"Huh? I don't have a - oh not you too! I barely know her, Emily! For the love of Hecate!"

Emily doubled over laughing. "Oh, Flapjarks, that was funny! Did you see your face?"

Harcourt glared at her and turned back to the potions ingredients.

"So tell me more about the teachers. Any news of who's replacing whom?"

"I don't know anyone named Whom, Emily, but I do know our Cousin Whatt. Er, McGonagall - you remember me telling you about her, right? Greying red hair, old, me and Wednesday made her have a nervous breakdown after six months?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't she last the longest, bar Flitwick?"

"Yep! She's the new Headmistress, and Flitwick is the Deputy Headmaster. I think there was something in the Daily Prophet about his Apprentice teaching lower year classes while he tends to his new duties."

"Why would that be in the Prophet," Emily asked, picking up a silvery disc that looked like a hubcap and turning it in her hands. The words 'Beginners Lunascope' were engraved in the side. Huh.

"Because they're obsessing over Hogwarts now that DumDumBeard is in Saint Mungo's after he lost a two thirds of his life's memory, and there isn't any way to get it back yet."

"Grandmama could figure it out."

The Frogs Liver exploded and Wednesday joined in the conversation, absently picking off bits of gore from her long sleeves. "So? Why anyone would want the manipulative old coot back in power is beyond me."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Because they're stupid Dumdums. Where's the nightshade when you need it, anyway? Gah. Any news on the new teachers?"

"Definitely. The Defence teacher's some guy named Remus Lupin, and the Ministry of Magic is sending in someone to teach Transfiguration as a precaution, since Dummy isn't there to protect the school anymore."

"Fun," Emily murmured, raising her eyebrows. "Where's the dog foot?"

**Platform 9 ¾, September 1****st****, 1992.**

The Addams-Munster-Wallace-Strange-Alp Family got to Kings Cross rather early, and had just enough time for the kids to rig the halls of the train so that they would know if someone was near their compartment. Edgar and Ellen, as they were the third years, were going over their books for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Emily, Wednesday, and Harcourt were going over old Daily Prophet's to try and see what the Ministry person would be like, but it didn't seem to mention a name OR a gender, which was annoying. Eddie and Vendetta… were being Eddie and Vendetta and sitting on their dragons, who were both taking over the hallway, and chatting about… something. The older cousins didn't really pay attention to what.

Throughout the ride, there were various screams and squeaks of terror at the sight of two dragons, a Cerberus, four cats, a coral snake, and a stack of purple hair with a single eyeball playing around in the last train car and two kids sitting on the horse-sized dragons as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

They did get a bit of a surprise, however, when a small red-headed little girl leaned into their compartment and knocked on the open frame. "Er, excuse me, I keep on getting kicked out of every other compartment. Can I sit in this car? I'm Ginny, by the way."

The cousins looked at one another. Eddie spoke up first, his hand clamped firmly over Vendetta's mouth. She seemed to be trying to bite it. "Yeah, but be careful not to step on anyone's tail."

The girl, Ginny, smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She picked her way over to a compartment and closed the door. Harcourt turned to his cousins. "Is it just me, or does she look like…"

"Weasley?" Wednesday finished.

The Alp twins looked at each other. "Weasley?" They drawled in a cackling tone.

Harcourt gave them a look. "No. we have to give her a chance. If she's horrible, you can push her off of the astronomy tower, but don't mess with her about her brother."

The Alps rolled their eyes, but agreed.

Their pet Malfoy came in around an hour later, and made the mistake of asking why the Addamses were sitting with a bunch of freaks. The Alps threw him out the window and onto the dark and hilly countryside, and Vendetta threw a fiend out after him.

Gomez did always say that Malfoy's weren't very bright, no matter how good a pet they made.

**Sorting Feast**

"Frump, Vendetta!"

"Slytherin!"

"Munster, Edward!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"Gryffindor!"

Professor Flitwick rolled up his scroll and called out to the room at large, "Now, students. We have transfers this year from America and Bulgaria, and a student starting late."

He unrolled the scroll again, just a little, and called out in his squeaky voice, "Alp, Edgar!"

"Slytherin!"

"Alp, Ellen!"

"Ra- FINE! Slytherin!"

Ellen pinched the Hat and stuck her tongue out at it as she made her way to the Snake's Table.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

"Hufflepuff!"

As the strongly-built blond boy made his way to their table, Wednesday whispered in Harcourt's ear, "Isn't he a cousin of ours?"

"I think so," Harcourt whispered back. He waved the boy over to their end of the table, closest to the Heads' Table. The blond smiled nervously and sat down.

"Wallace-Strange, Emily!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Professor Flitwick handed the scroll, stool, and Hat to his Apprentice and sat down at the Heads' Table.

"Before we begin our Feast, students, I ask of you to remember that no matter who you are," McGonagall looked down her spectacles at Malfoy, who had been retrieved before the train even reached Hogwarts, "Or what your family has done," she looked at a Gryffindor boy that wasn't paying any attention to her, "it is you that will be graded at this school so long as I am Headmistress. Let the Feast - _begin._"

As the elder woman said the last word, food began popping into existence on the tables.

Harcourt FINALLY got to mess up Eddies hair. "Welcome to Hufflepuff, Cousin!"

Eddie grinned nervously, and Wednesday turned to Dudley, after smiling at Neville, of course. "Dudley Dursley, right? You're our cousin."

Dudley blinked. "I, er, I am?"

"You are," Wednesday said confidently. "Your mother is Petunia Dursley nee Evans, sister to Harcourt's birth mother, Lily Evans, both her and you mother are the cousins of Gomez and Fester Addams. Gomez is my father, and Harcourt's adoptive father. We adopted him a few days after he came to your branch of the family. So, our parents are cousins, and so are we. Why weren't you here last year?"

Dudley blinked a bit at her change of conversation, but answered nonetheless. "Oh, er, my mum and dad didn't want me to come. They don't like magic, you see, or mum doesn't, and then they were fighting about it all year."

"And now?"

"Divorced. I live with Dad, and he doesn't mind it, so long as it's not obvious."

"You don't seem very upset about it." Most people didn't know how Wednesday got answers. It was simple: use a childish lack of tact, while using an Addams-ish amount of it.

Dudley shrugged. "My mum and I aren't close. Ever since I can remember, she got mad when I did magic. She tried to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs once, when I was five."

Hannah, who was sitting next to Dudley, wrinkled her nose. "Eurgh. That's horrible. But at least you're at Hogwarts now, right?"

Dudley smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He and Hannah became very talkative towards each other for the rest of the meal. While Wednesday was flirting with Neville - sorry, not flirting. Just flirting. - Harcourt looked around. There wasn't much to see. Susan was busy talking to someone about a summer trip she'd gone on, Hannah and Dudley were talking, so nothing there; Wednesday… He wasn't going to try and get her away from Neville. Harcourt's eyes landed on Lyra, the Charms Apprentice.

He waved an arm, signalling for her to come over.

Lyra glanced at Flitwick, who nodded, and then came to sit next to Harcourt. "Hello, Harcourt. What is it?"

"Nothing really, what are you doing this year? I heard you were going to start teaching. Should I call you Professor Lyra now?"

Lyra grinned wryly as she attacked a baked potato with butter and a steak knife. "Yeah, I am. Charms is great, Filius is a great teacher. And if you must call me professor, it's Lyrica."

"Huh?"

"Lyrica. It's my full first name. Lyrica Felicity Whitlock. I prefer Lyra, though, and no professor. In class I have to go by Professor Whitlock, though. Ick."

"You're odd, you know that?"

"Thank you. Do they serve mare's milk at the student tables?"

"Mare's milk?"

"Pomona likes it. Smells awful, but tastes good, I think. She always shares a pitcher of it with me at meals. Nope, you don't have it."

The Feast went on in a similar manner. Harcourt being confused by Lyra, Lyra bamboozling him, Wednesday and Neville flirting, and Hannah talking to Dudley while Susan chatted with the new Firsties about Hufflepuff House.

**AN/AR: YES! I made Dudley a wizard! My logic is this: I don't think that Petunia would have willingly taken HP in in cannon unless there was something in it for me. Here, this is something I posted a while ago on a forum debating whether or not Dudley could be a wizard:**

"**While I agree that DD would want to give all magicals an education... He's a leader. Leaders have to, they HAVE TO, think about the good of the whole, not the one. And while yes that sounds like star wars or something similair, it's TRUE. He was willing to send Harry to slaughter; he couldn't have been sure that Harry would live or not, but he did it anyway. I think that faced with Harry's good campared to the good of everyone else, from doxy, to muggle, to goblin, to wizard, he'd choose everyone else, even if that meant that Dudley wouldn't be trained like he would have otherwise.**

**Some points pre-mentioned:**

**He can't see Dementors. Well, if DD can block Dudley's magic... wouldn't that keep him from being able to see them? Magic is what lets squibs and wizards see them, so, logically, blocks on Dudley's magic would prevent that, making him completely and utterly 'normal.'**

**He wouldn't get a letter because DD would prevent it, keeping his deal with Petunia. **

**At age... he's one and four months, I think, a baby's motor control is extremely poor. He'd barely be able to move around, bar crawling or holding things, and kicking his mother up the street, no matter who it was watching that, would be more like kicking the air near his feet while she held him. So, McGonagall saying that he was kicking her up the street causes us to assume his feet made contact. Which should not be possible. Hmm, perhaps it's magic that helped?**

**I agree that DD wouldn't be talking about them spoiling their kid. I think he'd be talking about the magic he was deprived of. He might care that they were spoiling him, he's an idealist after all, but I don't really think that he'd be talking about that. And as for why it didn't ACTUALLY happen in the books... it'd be a strong bit of magic, supressing someones abilities for their lifetime. Lily's last magic lasted until HP was 17, maybe DD's lasted so long as Harry lived, and was tied to blood? Or maybe it was just strong enough to last a while.**

**I personally do not consider anything not stated in the books pure cannon, it's more like 2nd best to cannon, then comes the movies, etcetera. I view things JKR has said in interviews flexible. So... "What you see is what you get?" The books don't say that.**

**There's a REASON people love fanfiction."**

**In my story, Dumbledore (DD) doesn't offer that, making Dudley normal. And Petunia sends him away. I think that after her son showed magic, she wouldn't be as fond of him, leading him to be less spoiled and more like he was in Book Seven, where he was nicer to Harry. If you don't like it… I do. And I think that Dudley/Hannah is a sweet pairing.**

**Mercy. 4th July, 2010. HAPPY HOLIDAY!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hiatus Note

Hi guys!

I really want to continue this, I do, but my muse is an evil, evil being and won't let me do anything. I'm just... uninspired. It's getting flat, boring, and like day-old soda. I don't think I'm doing Jude/Addams justice, so I'm taking time off from them. I absolutely refuse to abandon this, but I'm not going to be writing if I don't think it's any good. I'm really, really sorry, but a good story that's taken a break and comes back again (hopefully) even better is better than a good story tyhat goes to pot, but with frequent updates, isn't it? And that did hopefully make sense outside my mini-Wonderland?

In other news... I helped my mother with one of her classes today, and she was supposed to make a health insurance company. I came up with the name and address: Enbalmer & Mordant Health Insurance, Cenotaph Place, Graveyard Boulevard, Coffin Nail, NY. Area Code: 13666 The first customers' names are Abitha 'Abby' Normalm (pronounced NORM-alm), and Dedasa Dornale (pronounced dead-AZA DORN-ail). And I have come to be caught between two names for a certain, irritating, MEAN little muse:

**AGRONA**: Celtic myth name of a goddess of strife and war, derived from proto-Celtic *_agronā_, meaning "carnage, slaughter."

**And**

**AKELDAMA** (Ἀκελδαμά): Greek form of Aramaic _ħqêl dmâ_, meaning "field of blood." In the bible, this is the name of the place where Judas Iscariot committed suicide.

... My aren't I cheerful? Again, I'm REALLY sorry that I'm putting everything on Hiatus, but I think that a good story is better than a bad one, and Addams and Jude are heading towards 'bad one' at an alarming rate, in my opinion. If I haven't come up with anything by this time next month, I'm getting my twin sister, and paying her to force me to write something, and then have her edit it so that it's suitable for updating.

Dejectedly,

Mercy.

9:08 PM 7/17/2010 _Anno Domini._


End file.
